Trio bangsat (sekaiyeol)
by Ivousmanquer
Summary: Kebangsatan trio bangsat yang diketuai oleh chanyeol sehun kai. Chanbaek hunkai


Cast : chanbaek hunkai

Aku seorang ibu muda dengan umurku 23 tahun, perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku sudah menikah tahun kemarin dan memiliki buah hati yang masih umur 2 bulan, aku sering ditinggal sendiri dari sejak kami pacaran karena suamiku kerjanya di luar negeri, aku memiliki wajah yang cantik dan body yang seksi itu juga yang bilang teman temanku.

Aku sendiri tidak bekerja karena suamiku memiliki penghasilan yang lebih dari cukup. Dan memang suamiku ingin aku menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik saja, dengan tinggal di rumah untuk merawat anak kami dengan baik.

Kehidupan seks kami juga luar biasa. Suamiku adalah lelaki perkasa di tempat tidur, dan aku sungguh menikmati kehidupanku ini. Kini kalau suamiku tak ada di rumah aku hanya tinggal dengan anakku juga pembantu kami yang kupanggil Jung ahjumma.

Hari itu hari Sabtu. Siang hari itu aku menerima telepon dan aku terkejut dengan berita yang aneh. Aku mendapatkan hadiah sebuah mobil lewat undian sebuah produk. Dan seingatku, aku tak pernah mengikuti prosedur undian itu.

Dengan santai aku berkata, "Pak, terserah bapak mau bicara apa, tapi saya tak akan pernah mentransfer uang apapun untuk pajak atau yang lain".

Dan orang itu berkata panjang lebar, "Nyonya Byun, kami memaklumi kalau nyonya berhati hati, memang kami tak menyuruh nyonya membayar apapun, karena pajak hadiah ditanggung oleh kami. Kami akan mengantarkan hadiah itu langsung ke rumah nyonya sekitar satu jam lagi. Gratis bu, tak dipungut biaya apapun.

Ibu boleh mencobanya, kalau ternyata mobilnya bermasalah kami langsung mengganti dengan yang baru. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi bu, karena kami sudah melakukan pemeriksaan lebih terhadap mobil ini".

Mendengar hal ini, aku hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Ya terserah bapak. Maaf, dengan bapak siapa saya bicara?".

Dan orang itu menjawab, "Dengan Oh Sehun" Aku mengiyakan saja dan kemudian memutus pembicaraan. Dalam hati aku merasa aneh, tapi ya kalau gratis, apa salahnya?

Kulihat sekarang ini adalah jam 1 siang. Aku baru selesai makan siang, maka aku menyusui dan menidurkan anakku, supaya nanti ketika aku pergi aku tak begitu khawatir. Dan memang satu jam kemudian aku mendengar bel rumahku berbunyi, dan ketika aku keluar, aku melihat sebuah mobil SUV keluaran terbaru.

Dengan cat yang mulus mengkilap. Di belakangnya berhenti sebuah mobil pickup. Mungkin untuk mereka yang mengantar mobilku ini pulang nanti. Aku agak terkejut juga, berarti mungkin ini benar. Seseorang turun dari mobil pickup itu, sementara orang yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah menyapaku.

"Dengan Ibu Byun baekhyun? Saya Oh sehun", kata orang yang bernama Sehun itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku menjabat tangannya dengan sedikit perasaan ragu dan menjawab "Iya".

Orang itu memang penampilannya rapih. Aku mencoba membuang semua pikiran negatif. Dan kemudian orang satunya yang berpenampilan biasa biasa menjabat tanganku.

"Kim kai", katanya.

Aku menjabat tangannya dan menjawab, "Baekhyun".

Setelah acara kenalan yang menurutku hanya formalitas ini, kami duduk di teras rumah, dan aku disodori formulir yang aku baca di bagian awal dan akhir saja, untuk memastikan aku tak keluar uang apapun untuk mendapatkan hadiah ini. Lalu Sehun menawarkan padaku untuk mencoba mobil itu,

Karena nantinya aku harus mengisi formulir untuk memberikan 'penilaian' tentang kondisi mobil itu, sebelum acara serah terima surat kendaraan dilakukan. Aku setuju saja, dan aku menerima kunci mobil itu dari Sehun. Aku masuk ke dalam mobil itu, joknya masih terbungkus plastik semua, baunya khas mobil baru. Dan dengan didampingi mereka, aku mulai mencoba mobil itu.

Semua baik baik saja, sampai tiba tiba di sebuah Jalanan yang sepi di dekat rumahku, Sehun yang duduk di kursi depan menarik handbrake. Aku terkejut sekali, sampai lupa menginjak pedal kopling dan mesin mobil ini mati. Aku menoleh kepada Sehun, tapi belum sempat aku bertanya, dari belakang aku dibekap, oleh kai tentunya. Kurasakan bau yang menyengat, dan tak lama kemudian semuanya gelap.

Perlahan aku mulai sadar. Aku mengeluh perlahan, ketika aku tak bisa menggerakkan kedua tanganku yang terentang. Sakit rasanya. Aku mulai mencoba mengerti apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Ternyata kedua pergelangan tanganku yang terentang ini, terikat erat pada semacam pilar di ruangan ini.

Sedangkan aku sendiri terbaring di atas matras. Yang membuatku tercekat, aku sudah tak mengenakan apa apa lagi selain bra dan celana dalamku. Kakiku memang masih bebas, tapi apa artinya? Aku kini sudah tak berdaya dengan tangan yang terikat seperti ini.

Aku memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir, tak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Aku mulai menyesali kebodohanku tadi, mengapa bisa terjebak dengan iming iming hadiah itu.

Tiba tiba pintu ruangan ini terbuka, lalu masuk seseorang yang membuatku ternganga tak percaya pada pengelihatanku.

"Chanyeol?", seruku tak percaya.

"Halo Baekhyun lama tak jumpa bagaimana kabarnya?", kata Chanyeol dengan senyum yang membuat hatiku dingin seperti disiram air es.

"Chanyeol apa yang kamu lakukan ini? Ingat chan, aku ini adik iparmu. Tolong lepaskan aku..", aku mencoba menyadarkan chanyeol walaupun aku tahu ini mungkin sekali merupakan hal yang sia sia.

Aku tahu Chanyeol memang menginginkan aku sejak aku dikenalkan Kris pada keluarganya. Chanyeol adalah adik Kris yang kini berusia 24 tahun. Wajahnya memang cukup tampan. Dan sejak ia mengenalku, ia sudah beberapa kali mencoba mendekatiku, tapi tentu saja aku tak memberinya respon.

Suatu hari ketika aku berkunjung ke rumah kris saat masih tinggal bersama keluarganya, chanyeol nekat dan nyaris berhasil memperkosaku. Untung saja waktu itu kepulangan kris menyelamatkanku, dan sejak itu aku tahu aku harus menghindari orang ini. Tapi kini aku sudah jatuh ke dalam tangannya. Tanpa sadar aku bergidik ngeri.

Mendengar kata kataku, chanyeol hanya tertawa. Ia mendekatiku dan 'krek...'. Ia merenggut braku hingga tali talinya putus.

"Aduh...", aku mengeluh perlahan, sedikit sakit rasanya pada bagian tubuhku yang tertekan tali braku saat ditarik chanyeol. Aku memejamkan mataku rapat rapat, malu sekali rasanya payudaraku terlihat oleh laki laki lain selain suamiku.

"byun baekhyun kau kira aku sebodoh itu sudah bersusah payah menjebakmu seperti ini dan melepaskan kamu begitu saja? Hahaha... aku belum gila, baekhyun sayang", kata chanyeol sambil menyeringai mengerikan saat aku menatapnya dengan marah bercampur takut.

"chanyeol kamu gila lepaskan aku!", aku mulai panik dan membentaknya

'breeet... breeet'... seruanku dijawab chanyeol dengan merenggut robek celana dalamku, hingga kini aku sudah telanjang bulat.

Aku menjerit kecil. Kini aku hanya bisa memandangi chanyeol dengan jantung berdebar ketika ia mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Sesekali aku mencoba meronta, tapi tak ada hasil sama sekali karena aku benar benar tak bisa menggerakkan kedua tanganku yang terikat Aku tahu, nasib yang buruk akan segera menimpaku, dan perlahan aku mulai menangis

"kenapa sayang kok nangis sih? Tenang saja, sebentar lagi kamu juga akan keenakan kok", ejek chanyeol yang sudah bersiap di selangkanganku.

Aku semakin ngeri, dengan suara gemetar aku memohon, "chanyeol, tolong jangan begini... aku ini adikmu... adik iparmu masa kamu tega berbuat begini padaku".

Chanyeol tertawa sinis dan berkata dengan suara kasar, "Diam baekhyun. Kamu telah merendahkanku. Kamu selalu menolakku. Kamu tak pernah menghargai aku".

Aku sadar kalau aku memang selalu menjaga jarak dengannya, karena aku merasa ia berbahaya. Dan kini memang semuanya terbukti kan?

Dan sambil merenggangkan kedua pahaku lebar lebar, Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Kamu tak pernah mau aku ajak pergi makan berdua. Kamu anggap aku tak layak pergi berdampingan bersamamu. Benar benar perempuan sombong! Karena itu sekarang rasakan pembalasanku!".

Berkata begitu, Chanyeol menempelkan kepala penisnya ke bibir liang vaginaku. Aku makin panik dan berusaha menggerakkan pinggulku menghindari hunjaman penis Chanyeol saat ia mulai memajukan pinggulnya.

Berhasil, penis itu tak sampai melesak masuk menerobos liang vaginaku.

Tapi rupanya Chanyeol marah dengan perbuatanku, ia menamparku dengan keras, hingga aku mengaduh dan menangis kesakitan.

"Jangan coba mengelak lagi baekhyun atau nanti kamu akan kuberikan pada dua temanku di depan itu!", ancam Chanyeol dengan suara yang mengerikan.

Mendengar hal itu aku langsung melemas dan pasrah, di sela tangisanku, aku hanya bisa mengumpat getir, "dasar kamu gila !".

Chanyeol hanya tertawa dan aku hanya bisa membiarkan kepala penis chanyeol menemukan bibir liang vaginaku, dan sesaat kemudian aku mengerang kesakitan saat liang vaginaku tertembus oleh batang penis chanyeol.

Aku mulai menangis saat chanyeol memompa liang vaginaku. Walaupun aku sudah pernah melahirkan, tapi berkat senam dan ramuan khusus, liang vaginaku kembali menyempit. Konsekuensinya, kini aku merasa kesakitan karena liang vaginaku dipompa penis chanyeol yang cukup besar.

Aku memalingkan mukaku supaya tak melihat wajah Chanyeol yang kesenangan karena berhasil mendapatkan tubuhku. Ia meremasi kedua payudaraku dengan gemas, seolah melampiaskan segala nafsunya yang tak kesampaian untuk menikmati tubuhku sejak dulu. Sedangkan aku sendiri hanya bisa terus menggeliat kesakitan.

"Baekhyuuuun aaahhs... punyamu enak sayang", erang chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh gairah padaku sambil terus menggenjotku.

Ingin aku menamparnya, tapi kedua tanganku tak bisa kugerakkan. Aku hanya bisa merelakan liang vaginaku ditembusi oleh laki laki yang harusnya memperlakukanku sebagai adik iparnya. Tapi chanyeol memang sudah kesetanan, ia mulai mencumbuiku dengan sangat bernafsu. Bibirku dilumatnya dengan ganas, sementara kedua payudaraku diremasnya dengan kuat.

Perlahan aku mulai terangsang karena perbuatan kakak iparku ini, rasa terhina karena diperkosa mulai berganti dengan rasa nikmat yang melanda selangkanganku dan juga sekujur tubuhku.

Rupanya vaginaku sudah mampu beradaptasi dengan ukuran penis chanyeol yang tadinya terasa begitu menyesakkan. Aku malu sekali, ingin rasanya aku menyembunyikan wajahku yang terasa panas ini. Tapi tentu saja hal itu tak bisa kulakukan, maka aku hanya bisa pasrah namun mati matian berusaha menahan diri supaya tak kelihatan menikmati hal ini.

Tapi sayangnya, tubuhku terlalu jujur, perlahan tanpa mampu kucegah, pinggangku terangkat saat aku menahan nikmat yang luar biasa. Kurasakan penis chanyeol melesak begitu dalam ketika ia menghunjamkan kuat kuat kedalam liang vaginaku, membuatku menggeliat keenakan seperti cacing kepanasan.

Chanyeol tertawa sinis dan mulai menghinaku, "Ternyata kamu menikmati punyaku juga sayang Makanya kamu jadi cewek jangan munafik hahaha.. kalau sudah kemasukan gini, kamu keenakan jugakan".

Sambil menghinaku chanyeol terus memompa liang vaginaku dengan gencar. Aku sudah tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, karena perlahan tapi pasti aku sedang diantar menuju orgasme.

"Chanyeol... oohh... sudaah... ampuuun... ennngghh", aku mulai mengerang dan melenguh.

"Kenapa baek? Enak ya?", ejek chanyeol dan malah makin gencar memompa liang vaginaku.

"Kamu oooohhhs...", aku tak bisa menjawab, tubuhku menggigil, selangkanganku serasa akan meledak.

Aku terus mengerang dan melenguh, sampai akhirnya aku mengejang hebat, kepalaku terlempar ke sana kemari karena aku menggelepar dihantam badai orgasme ini.

"Oh baekhyun sayang... kamu cantik sekali kalau seperti ini", desah Chanyeol yang tak menunjukkan tanda tanda akan orgasme, sementara aku sendiri sedang menderita dalam kenikmatan orgasme yang berkepanjangan ini, dan nikmatnya selangkanganku yang terus dipompa chanyeol semakin menjadi jadi.

Namun rasa ngilu mulai menghampiri liang vaginaku, dan makin lama rasa itu makin menderaku.

Aku sudah tak kuat lagi, dan berteriak "Chanyeooools... aaaaah... hentikaaaan... amppuuuun...".

Ia benar benar perkasa seperti suamiku, hanya saja suamiku lebih pengertian, membiarkanku beristirahat kala aku mengalami orgasme. Sedangkan Chanyeol sama sekali tak memperdulikan keadaanku, ia hanya mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

Aku makin menderita dalam kenikmatan ini, rasanya tulang tulang di dalam tubuhku terlepas semua dari sambungannya, sementara tubuhku meliuk liuk dan menggelepar terhempas badai orgasme yang terus menerus ini. Entah cairan cintaku sudah membanjir berapa banyak, aku mulai pening dan tak mampu mengerang lagi. Dengan kejam chanyeol terus memompa liang vaginaku, sampai akhirnya ruangan ini rasanya berputar, semuanya gelap.

Ketika aku mulai sadar, kurasakan kedua puting susuku seperti ada yang mengulum dan menyedoti dengan kuat. Vaginaku masih terasa sedikit sakit, tapi sudah tak terasa sesak, artinya Chanyeol sudah selesai memompa liang vaginaku.

Becek sekali rasanya liang vaginaku, aku tahu si brengsek itu pasti mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam sana. Untungnya aku sedang dalam masa tidak subur, jadi aku tak perlu takut hamil. Tapi kini aku sadar, ada dua orang sekaligus yang mengulum puting susuku, yang berarti ada orang lain selain chanyeol.

Dan aku mulai mengenali mereka berdua ini, bahkan chanyeol bukan salah satu dari mereka. Ternyata sehun dan jongin yang kini sedang menyusu pada kedua payudaraku.

"Jangaaaan", aku menjerit ngeri.

Aku tak bisa berbuat apa apa, kedua tanganku yang masih terikat ini tak bisa kugerakkan sedikitpun, sementara mereka berdua dengan santai meneruskan perbuatan mereka.

"Lepaskan aku... Chanyeol kamu brengsek...", aku mengumpat dalam keputus asaanku.

Dan kudengar tawa yang membuatku bergidik ngeri. Kemudian aku melihat chanyeol masuk, dan memegang handycam.

'Oh sial Ia merekamku!' Merekamku yang sedang pasrah tak berdaya saat kedua puting susuku disedot oleh kedua teman brengseknya.

"bangsat kamu chanyeol... Kamu kan sudah janji..", aku langsung terdiam.

Bajingan ini memang tak pernah berjanji apa apa.

"Kenapa baekhyun? Kok diam? Apa aku salah? Aku memang tak pernah berjanji kalau kamu tak akan kuberikan pada mereka bukan? Hahahaha...", ia tertawa dengan memuakkan.

Aku hanya bisa menangis. Habislah aku, aku sudah dalam cengkeraman chanyeol sepenuhnya. Entah seperti apa nasibku di hari hari berikutnya. Sementara kedua kacung ini tertawa senang, dan mereka kembali mencucup kedua puting susuku dengan bersemangat, tak lupa tentunya mereka juga meremasi payudaraku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dengan gaya yang menjijikkan, mereka membuka mulut mereka yang penuh air susuku ke arah kamera.

"Wow.. air susu murni dari sumbernya", kata chanyeol sambil menyorot mulut kedua kacungnya.

Kedua orang itu menelan air susuku.

"Bagaimana rasanya sehun? Kai? Enak tidak?", tanya chanyeol penasaran.

"enak abis yeol, susu murni fresh", kata sehun.

"Lebih enak dari susu sapi", sambung si kai.

Kurang ajar sekali mereka ini. Dan Chanyeol kelihatannya penasaran, lalu ia menaruh handycamnya.

"Aku juga ingin coba", gumannya.

Ia mendekati payudaraku, dan setelah memberikan beberapa jilatan yang membuatku mau tak mau merasa terangsang, tiba tiba ia sudah mengulum puting susuku. Beberapa sedotan dilakukannya, sementara aku hanya bisa mendesah keenakan.

"chan, susunya diremas", kata sehun

"Bisa tambah banyak keluarnya", kai menyambung.

Maka chanyeol menyedot puting susuku sambil meremasi payudaraku. Aku sedikit menggeliat kesakitan. Ia terus melakukannya sampai puas, sementara aku hanya bisa menggigil menahan nikmat.

"Susu yang enak, Baekhyun", katanya dengan nada puas.

"Nanti aku minta lagi", sambungnya sambil kembali mengambil handycamnya.

"Lanjutkan", perintahnya pada sehun dan kai.

Mereka berdua yang sudah melepaskan semua baju mereka hingga telanjang bulat selagi menunggu chanyeol mencicipi susuku. Mereka tentu saja kembali mengerubutiku dengan kesenangan.

Handycam itu kembali merekamku. Kini sehun dan kai berniat memuaskan diri mereka sendiri, bisa terlihat dari mereka mengocok penis mereka sendiri untuk makin menegangkan ereksi penis mereka. Melihat ukuran penis mereka berdua ini, aku makin ngeri. Baik panjang maupun diameternya semuanya lebih sama dengan ukuran milik chanyeol.

Aku berusaha mematikan semua perasaanku. Kini aku digumuli oleh dua kacung si chanyeol. Kedua pahaku dilebarkan oleh sehun. Aku masih terlalu lemas untuk mencoba menghindar.

Akibatnya, bless... kembali liang vaginaku tertusuk oleh sebatang penis.

Aku menggigit bibir, menahan segala perasaan malu dan sakit ini, air mataku terus mengalir. Handycam yang dipegang chanyeol terus menyorot ke arah vaginaku yang sedang dipompa oleh sehun. Mukaku rasanya panas sekali membayangkan aku sedang membintangi film porno amatir ini.

Perlahan chnayeol mengarahkan sorotan handycamnya ke arah tubuhku bagian atas, dan sempat berhenti agak lama ketika menyorot kedua payudaraku. Kai sempat meremasi kedua payudaraku dan semua itu disorot oleh chanyeol.

Sementara itu tubuhku harus terus menggeliat karena menerima rangsangan dua orang sekaligus. Liang vaginaku dipompa dengan gencar oleh sehun sementara kedua payudaraku diremas dengan gemas oleh kai. Aku sendiri antara mendesah keenakan dan merintih kesakitan. Liang vaginaku masih belum beradaptasi sepenuhnya dengan ukuran penis sehun, tapi sudah mendatangkan nikmat yang membuatku serasa melayang.

"Sudah... hentikaaan...", aku mengerang dan mulai menggelepar, karena kurasakan liang vaginaku kembali ngilu dipompa segencar itu.

Sehun sendiri kelihatannya sudah akan berejakulasi, tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat menggenjotku, dan tak lama kemudian ia mengerang panjang dan meneriakkan namaku, "Ooouuuhhh... baekhyun".

Tubuhnya berkelojotan di atasku, dan kurasakan penisnya berdenyut keras di dalam sana. Beberapa semprotan lahar panas kurasakan membasahi liang vaginaku, dan chanyeol segera bergerak ke tempat yang bagus untuk menyorotan handycamnya ke arah vaginaku.

Kurasakan sehun mencabut penisnya perlahan, dan chanyeol terus menyorot daerah vaginaku, aku malu sekali. Gejolak yang sempat membuatku hampir orgasme kini mereda. Tapi gilanya, si Kai langsung bersiap menggilirku, ia sudah mengarahkan penisnya ke liang vaginaku.

Aku memang tak bisa apa apa, hanya bisa menggigit bibir saat kurasakan liang vaginaku tertusuk oleh penisnya kai. Hanya saja sekarang rasanya tak begitu sakit, dan setelah beberapa genjotan, chanyeol kembali menyorot mukaku, karena si sehun sudah menempelkan penisnya ke mulutku.

"baekhyun, ayo kulum", perintah chanyeol.

Aku hanya bisa menurut, toh aku sudah tak ada gunanya lagi membantah. Daripada aku mendapat tamparan atau siksaan lain, aku lebih baik mengikuti kemauan bedebah ini. Perlahan kubuka mulutku, dan penis sehun yang masih belepotan sperma dan cairan cintaku, menerjang masuk ke dalam mulutku.

Rasanya amis dan asin, membuatku ingin muntah. Tapi aku berusaha tak memikirkan rasanya, dan ingin cepat menyelesaikan tugasku. Aku terus mengulum penis si sehun ini, kubersihkan cepat cepat dan kutelan semua sisa spermanya dan cairan cintaku sendiri. Sehun yang sudah tak tahan mengerang panjang dan menarik penisnya dari mulutku.

Penderitaanku belum selesai.

"Buka mulutmu, sayang", perintah chnayeol sambil menyorotkan handycamnya ke mulutku.

"Perlahan!", perintahnya lagi.

Aku mulai membuka mulutku perlahan, dan chanyeol terus menyorot mulutku.

"Bagus", katanya dengan puas.

Aku malu sekali, pasti aku terlihat layaknya seorang wanita nakal dalam handycam itu. Tak lama kemudian tubuhku terguncang guncang, rupanya kai mulai menikmati liang vaginaku. Dengan bersemangat ia menggenjot liang vaginaku,

Sementara aku tak tahu bagaimana sekarang raut wajahku saat menahan malu dan nikmat dan disorot oleh handycam milik Chanyeol. Panas sekali wajahku rasanya, untungya chanyeol kemudian ganti menyorot tubuhku bagian bawah. Kini aku tinggal memusatkan perhatianku pada si kai.

Diam diam aku melakukan gerakan kegel, sejenis gerakan menahan buang air kecil, sambil pura pura merintih keenakan, supaya kai cepat ejakulasi dan semua ini segera berakhir. Sesuai harapanku, tak lama kemudian kai yang terangsang habis habisan, melolong dan meneriakkan namaku.

"Aaaaarrrrghh... baekhyun...", jeritnya dan kemudian ia menarik penisnya, tentu saja setelah di dalam sana liang vaginaku dibasahi lahar panasnya.

Chanyeol dengan giat terus menyorot liang vaginaku yang tentunya tak mampu menampung sperma kedua pemerkosaku ini. Jari tangannya ditusukkan ke liang vaginaku mengorek sisa sperma sehun dan kai. Kai sendiri segera beranjak ke arah wajahku, aku tahu ia hendak menagih jatah servis oral dariku.

Seperti tadi, chanyeol yang buru buru mengarahkan handycamnya ke wajahku memberikan instruksi padaku hingga membuatku kembali terlihat seperti pelacur. Tapi aku hanya bisa menurutinya, walaupun dengan hati pedih.

Setelah semua selesai, chanyeolmematikan handycamnya.

"chanyeol, sudah, lepaskan aku... please", aku memohon.

Tapi ia tak menjawab, malah ia dengan bernafsu melihat ke arah payudaraku.

Aku langsung tersadar dan teringat keinginan ia tadi, yaitu ingin merasakan air susuku lagi.

Dan memang benar, ia segera melumat puting susuku, ia menyedot susuku sepuas puasnya. Aku mendesah keenakan, memang rasanya nikmat sekaligus amat merangsangku. Aku menggigit bibir, apalagi sehun ikutan melakukan hal yang sama pada puting susuku yang sebelah. Kini dua orang dewasa menyusu pada kedua payudaraku seperti bayi, dan aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata berharap mereka segera selesai.

Aku melamunkan suamiku... maafkan aku kris... aku bahkan sempat orgasme ketika diperkosa adikmu...

Tak terasa sampai si kai juga sudah puas menyusu, dan akhirnya ikatanku dilepaskan. Lega rasanya, walaupun terasa sakit pada bekas ikatan di kedua pergelangan tanganku. Aku duduk dan mengurut kedua pergelangan tanganku, dan aku memandangnya dengan benci sekaligus takut,

Karena dengan rekaman handycam itu, ia pasti akan menggunakannya untuk mengancamku agar menurutinya kelak kalau ia menginginkan tubuhku lagi. Ia tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan ketika bersama dua kacungnya melihat hasil rekaman film porno tadi.

Aku malu sekali, dan aku mencari cari pakaian luarku yang ternyata berserakan tak jauh dari tempat aku digangbang tadi.

"Sudah puas kalian?", bentakku dengan jengkel dan menahan tangis.

Aku memakai pakaianku tanpa bra dan celana dalam. Keduanya memang sudah tak bisa aku pakai karena tadi direnggut paksa dari tubuhku hingga robek. Mereka tertawa puas dan beberapa saat lamanya mereka menonton rekaman pemerkosaan terhadap diriku, kemudian chanyeol mematikan handycamnya. Ia menghampiriku dan tiba tiba melumat bibirku.

Aku menarik wajahku ke belakang untuk melepaskan diri dari ciumannya, lalu aku menamparnya, keras sekali.

"Bajingan kamu! Kamu tega sekali melakukan ini semua... sekarang antarkan aku pulang!", kataku lirih, sambil menangis.

Chanyeol mengelus pipinya yang baru kutampar keras itu dan memandangku dengan aneh. Aku bergidik ditatap oleh chanyeol seperti itu. Lalu ia melangkah ke arah luar diikuti oleh kedua kacungnya. Aku mengikuti mereka, dan dengan tegang aku masuk ke dalam mobil pembawa petaka itu. Aku duduk di kursi penumpang depan, chanyeol yang menyetir, sementara sehun dan kai duduk di belakang.

Dalam perjalanan, kami semua diam, sedangkan aku sendiri dalam ketegangan yang luar biasa, karena aku berada semobil dengan para pemerkosaku. Tapi untungnya mereka tak melecehkanku lebih lanjut, dan mobil sialan ini mengarah ke rumahku.

Ketika aku turun dari mobil, aku mendengar ia berkata, "baekhyun sayang, sampai ketemu lagi, kapan kapan kita main lagi ya".

Dengan muak aku membanting pintu mobil, dan aku segera masuk ke dalam rumah sambil menahan tangis.

Aku segera melihat anakku. Agak lega melihatnya masih tertidur pulas.

Aku segera mandi dan keramas, membersihkan tubuhku yang sudah ternoda oleh kakak iparku yang bejat itu, yang tega menyerahkanku pada dua kacungnya. Aku memang rindu bermain cinta, tapi itu adalah dengan suamiku sendiri, bukan dengan chanyeol, bukan dengan mereka ini. Apalagi diperkosa seperti tadi, sakit sekali hatiku rasanya. Tanpa sadar aku kembali menangis.

Aku tahu hari ini adalah hari pertama aku mengalami penghinaan seperti ini, dan ini bukan hari terakhir.

Terbukti dua hari kemudian, aku mendapat kiriman DVD dari chanyeol, yang berisi rekaman pemerkosaan terhadap diriku oleh dua kacungnya itu, dengan sebuah surat bertuliskan "baekhyun, lain kali kita bermain tanpa ikatan pada kedua tanganmu kamu pasti akan lebih menikmatinya".

End


End file.
